


watching

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [12]
Category: Morning Glories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike is neither good nor innocent, and he is definitely no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'voyeurism'.

The desire to watch. The pleasure gained from watching. It’s unavoidable. As Hitchcock made a point of stating, it’s just a part of human nature, a crude, sinister urge that claims everyone. Even the good and the innocent succumb to it.

Ike is neither good nor innocent, and he is definitely no exception.

He doesn’t take interest in any of the others. Casey is hot, fun to tease, and maybe a little smarter than she looks, but after a while, she just gets boring. He’s seen nothing about Jade except that she cries an awful lot, and that isn’t exactly appealing, and he’s fairly sure that Zoe is insane. Hunter’s just an idiot.

But Jun, he’s interesting. He’s the mystery here, the tall, dark and handsome one. Never says much, just sits and observes. He likes watching too, and often, Ike will find those dark eyes fixed on him, full of curiosity and suspicion and something else. And he notices Ike staring, Ike knows that he does, but he never acts on it. He holds his gaze and keeps looking.

Ike keeps looking too. Keeps watching him. The way he moves, it’s like he’s been trained to move that way, and Ike’s noticed others at the Academy that move the same way. The way he’s always watching for something, but something that doesn’t give itself away, something that nobody can see.

When Ike lets himself back into Hunter and Jun’s room, he immediately finds himself pinned against the doorframe. His bags thud to the floor and Jun’s face is only inches away from his, staring straight into Ike’s eyes.

This is why Ike likes Jun. Unpredictable.

“Are you a nice man?” Ike manages to say, struggling through the surprise.

Jun’s eyebrows draw together in confusion, and Ike smirks. He doesn’t understand the reference. That’s cute.

And then Jun’s letting go, walking away, but only to a chair. He puts his feet up, props them up on the edge of the bed that will be Ike’s, right below Jun’s own. He’s smiling, smug, and he just watches as Ike takes his bags and starts moving his clothes into the cupboard next to the bunk. He’s always watching.

There isn’t much that makes sense about Jun, and Ike comes to the conclusion that he’ll just have to keep watching until he figures him out.

Maybe it wasn’t just a phase, after all.


End file.
